Frozen Heart
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Elsa meets Jack a few days her parents died. She shuts him out when he wants to help her but he never left.
1. Chapter 1 Who told you that lie?

It was that time of the year that Rapunzel loved the most, winter was coming and she knew that with winter she could meet her friend again. Jack visited her all the time, knowing that she was more than just a friend, they had fights but they were there for each other.

As now Princess, she had more work to do but yet, she had time to live some good adventures with her friends, but as she grew older she started to prepare to be the future queen, but not that day. With some terrible news, Rapunzel and her parents needed to leave and go to Arandelle to attend a funeral.

—Mother –Rapunzel asked while arriving to the port- Are you okay?

—I'm okay, my love. We're here for them.

—I know but, she was your sister.

—Well, Rapunzel, yes, she was my sister and I love her so much but our paths went different ways when we became older. I miss her, yes but at least she's in a better place.

The queen's eyes fulfil with tears, her husband, the king took her hand and started to walk into the castle. Everyone looked sad and somehow she felt like the joy and happiness was gone. The castle's gates were closed and as they came closer they opened just to be closed in their backs. Anna saw her relatives and she hurried to hug them.

—We're here for anything you need –the king said as Anna smiled to him.

She approached to Rapunzel and hugged her even stronger.

—Where's Elsa? –the queen asked.

—She's on her room. I told her you were coming so...

The queen walked until she found Elsa's room. She knocked two times and for the first time in Anna's memories she opened. The room was full of ice and the cold was worst than winter itself. The queen looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

—You'll be fine –she said to Elsa.

—I don't know what to do... they all expect me to be the queen and they will know –Elsa sounded scared but the queen just smiled.

—It's okay. What did your father tell you? –she implied

—Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show...

—Be the good girl you always have to be. You're stronger than you think and that's why you'll be a great queen someday.

—What about Anna?

—She'll be there as she has always been. Don't be afraid...

At that moment she saw her mother in her aunt. Same voice and sweetness, she was a good queen and mother, Elsa wanted to hug her but she couldn't. They stayed over that night, Anna finally had someone to talk to and that was Rapunzel. Later that night, while everyone else was sleep Rapunzel was walking through the halls of the castle and went outside. The weather was just fine but became a little bit cooler.

—I know you're in there –she finally said to the air. The trees started to sing as she looked around to find him and a snow ball attacked Rapunzel-. Hey! Watch out!

—Sorry –Jack laughed making himself visible-. I didn't mean to hurt you... What are you doing here anyway?

—A funeral –she lisped.

—Well and when you'll be back?

—We leave tomorrow but my mother doesn't want to leave here –Jack seemed curious- You'll see... I have two cousins, Elsa and Anna and my mother seems to be interested in Elsa for some reason.

—Perhaps she looks like her mother and your mother sees it. Or maybe because she will be the queen someday, I mean, that's how she treats you now.

—I know but, there's something weird here. They always have the doors locked and it's like there's no fun here.

—Is there no fun? –Jack looked surprised-. How can be possible? –Rapunzel laughed-. Don't do that, I'm being serious; winter is coming so I think I will have more work to do here...

—Are you going to stay?

—Yes! It's the only solution... I'll bring back fun here –He was more than serious- But wait... where are we?

—Arandelle –Rapunzel said and kissed him in the cheek- You'll be fine.

After Rapunzel left, Jack went through the entire town day and night. "How could they lose the fun?" he thought. Some comments round the town really misses the open gates and how they haven't seen Elsa anymore... actually everyone was talking about Elsa. How you she is. Is she prepared? Jack shook his head "She just lost her parents" shouted but no one listened. He walked inside the castle, no one even noticed him. It was getting darker and in the halls he saw Anna, talking to herself like Rapunzel. He laughed and followed the girl for a while until she stopped on Elsa's door. She knocked and then she said "Good night, Elsa" with a sad smile on her face she walked away and inside the room Elsa answered "Good night, Anna" but Anna wasn't there anymore. Jack entered to the room, he doubted at first but at the time he entered he saw the state of the room.

There was hoarfrost everywhere and Elsa was on her bed. She stood up and walked to the window.

—Conceal it. Don't feel it... Don't let it show –her hand was over the glass as it turned ice. Jack was more than surprised and he got closer to her and put his hand over hers.

At this moment Elsa thought she was alone. She was always alone in her room and her door was locked. She screamed and walked away from Jack.

—Who are you? –Her voice sounded normal but scared- How did you come in?

—Wait... you can see me?

—Of course I can see you! How did you enter?

—Easy, I just walked in.

—But how? It's locked.

Jack didn't answer, just smiled and draw something in the window.

—I'm good making bunnies –He said as the drawing too life. Elsa watched it very close and then shocked.

—How?

—Magic, just like yours.

Elsa stared at Jack. He had white hair like her. Blue eyes and he was wearing a blue jacket. It was Elsa's favourite colour. But who was this stranger and how he got it unnoticed.

—My name's Jack. Jack Frost, my pleasure, my lady –he bowed and she just watched him- Come on, what's your name?

—Elsa... How? –she was speechless.

—I don't know. One day, the moon talked to me, you?

—I was born with it...

—And as I can see, you can't control it. Don't worry, it starts like that... Let me help you and...

—Don't –She interrupted him. She was serious- Thank you but you can't be here. So please leave quietly and don't comeback. It was quite a surprise meeting you but I don't need your help.

—Are you sure? Because it seems like you need it.

—Well, I don't. So please, leave.

—Fine -Jack frowned- I'll leave... but one day it will get worst. I can see it in your eyes, poor Elsa, you're scared. –He opened the window- "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show"? Who told you that lie?

The wind whistled and Jack vanished from the window. Elsa ran and closed it. She put her gloves back and sat on the edge of the bed. The night was darker than any others and she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Three Years

—Rapunzel –Someone shouted- Rapunzel! Where are you?

—In the tower! –Rapunzel answered back.

One of the servants in the castle was calling for Rapunzel. The tower was her favourite place and just now she could paint it as she wanted. The servant knocked the door and then entered the room. She was painting one of the walls with the emblem of the kingdom. The servant cleared his throat.

—Princess, it just arrived.

Rapunzel didn't answer she just stared at the wall like questioning what to paint. Suddenly, a breeze entered the room and the letter the servant had just flew around the place, he freaked out and then left.

—You should stop doing that.

—What, he's just as scared as that fat lady living with Merida -Jack mocked- And I guess this is for you.

Rapunzel smiled and took the letter as she read it out loud.

"Dear Kingdom of Corona;

As you may know, Princess Elsa is now on age to be the official Queen of Arandelle. As members of the neighbour Kingdoms and as the Royal family, we are pleased to invite you to the Coronation day..."

Rapunzel screamed out loud and Jack just stood there like it was another awkward reaction. She took his hand as she was excited.

—Oh my God! It's happening! My parents won't go but I could! Jack! You have to come with me! Come on! Say yes!

—Okay, okay... just stop doing that.

—Sorry –she stopped and smiled- It's going to be tremendous! I mean, it will be amazing!

Later that day, Rapunzel spend all afternoon to prepare her trip to Arandelle. Her parents couldn't go but she really needed to go. Jack was outside the castle, playing around but thinking only about Elsa.

—She's now Queen. She will be a beautiful Queen if you ask me.

—Oh! Little Frost is in love... –a whisper said. It was getting dark and he started to count the shadows- Beautiful place is here, Jack...

The voice was of a man. Deep and polite, also soft and sweet but the one that owned it wasn't sweet or kind.

—I've seen her you know her fear is so... special. I could sense her for miles. And she's gorgeous.

—What are you doing here?

—I followed the messenger. I wanted to meet your new friends. The rider, the red haired one and of course the magic princess but I could tell you have your eyes on another magic princess or should I say, queen?

—Leave them alone...

The man laughed so hard that made Jack even angrier that he took his stick so hard.

—Calm down, mate. I won't hurt them... but she... she's hurting herself.

—Get away from Elsa, Pitch.

—Elsa? What a precious name for a pretty girl. But I'll take your word I'll be away from her if... you save her from the storm inside. You know how it feels, don't you? Help her. Be the hero.

Pitch turned himself into a shadow and disappeared on the dark. In the same dark, Jack listened to the ship's bells and one Rapunzel shouting out loud. He ran to catch the ship without causing any trouble. They were leading to Arandelle and Jack was going now to save Elsa from Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3 Coronation Day

Early in the morning the ship announced the arrival to Arandelle. The day was shinning so bright as a normal day in summer. Rapunzel was getting the last details done before she could see her cousins. Jack in the other hand, was a little bit upset. He was happy to be there and to see Elsa again but he didn't want to do more...

—Help her. How easy when she won't even see me. What if she decided not to see me again and when I look at her she won't know I'm here... I don't even know what I am doing here. Why did I come, anyway? To help her, yes but how? I tried to help her but she shut me out... that's not fair for me. She won't listen to me...

—Jack? –Rapunzel interrupted- I think we should go...

—I'll be right behind you.

The town looked so bright than the last time. It was a party day and everyone knew it. Jack wanted to do something fun but he couldn't. Rapunzel looked stunning and she was very happy. For a minute Jack forgot the reason he was there, he just saw her being so childish and excited. By the time the gates opened a certain dark was inside the castle, he heard whispers and those whispers called his name.

—Pitch? –He muttered

—Jack, hello! What took you so long to arrive?

—I told you to stay away from her!

—Easy mate, I just arrived actually and she's making all by herself. I don't think she needs me –he mocked- Now have some fun tonight and dress properly, this is a Coronation celebration, and the queen wouldn't like to see you dressing up like a poor kid.

Jack looked at himself as Pitch disappeared. He was right but he needed to stop listening to him, but he looked in one of the mirrors and saw his clothes.

—Great, the bogey man is damn right. I can't wear this...

It took him hours to find proper clothes to the time. He never liked shoes and now he was wearing them. He found a nice outfit in blue and yes, he fixed his hair. Jack laughed a little bit but also was glad that he could change his appearance. He looked like a proper person and no one could ever tell, except from Rapunzel. But something changed, he went to see Rapunzel and somehow everyone started to notice him.

—Jack? –Rapunzel interrupted her talk with Anna- You look... great! –she smiled.

—Who is this? –Anna asked. She could see him and Rapunzel and Jack were speechless

—You can see him? –Rapunzel implied. Anna nodded- Wow, well he's Jack Frost... Jack, she's Anna.

—Ah nice to meet you Anna...

The party was about to start, he missed the coronation but at least he could see her now. They called for Queen Elsa of Arandelle and while everyone rejoiced in that moment Jack remained silent. There she was in a perfect posture for a queen. She looked different than three years ago. She seemed like all her fear disappeared and she looked as the queen everyone was waiting for.

—She looks so pretty, don't you think?

—Yeah she is...

For a moment Rapunzel was having fun by herself and she forgot about Jack being there too. But he was paying attention to anything Elsa was doing, until she refused to dance with someone. He walked to her and touched her shoulder.

—Would you like to dance?

—I am sorry, but I- You... –she shocked- What are you doing here? How-?

—I know your cousin, Rapunzel. We're good friends, she invited me and you owe me a dance because I am dressing like a clown –she giggled.

—I didn't ask you to dress like that.

—I know, but I wanted to look presentable for the occasion so please one dance and I'll go

Elsa looked fearful and anxious. Jack grabbed her hand softly and took her to the centre of the ballroom.

—You can't hurt me, Elsa –He whispered and the music started to play.

The danced for a short time, none of both had that experience before. It was completely bizarre but at the same time it felt good. She was the first person he could be himself and she felt the same way. She couldn't hurt him... for now.


	4. Chapter 4 She won't Go

After an awkward dance, Jack kissed Elsa's hand and left her. He walked fast for some reason; he walked and walked through the castle's halls until he entered the room with the paintings.

—What is happening to you? Focus! Come on!

—You won't focus here –The voice there, was Pitch

—Tell me what are your plans with her?

—Oh, my plans? Not sure yet, I mean not now... You look great, Jack. Tell me, did she look good? I bet she's now into you...

—Shut up! Just leave this place. No one here needs you.

—They say loneliness is a curse. She locked herself out of the world, who do you think she was with her?

—You're just poisoning her mind.

—Just a bit, but I've been there all the time. You wanted to help and she didn't want you.

Something in Pitch's voice sounded concerned and somehow Jack knew he was caring about Elsa.

—Oh now I see... You're in love with her –He mocked- You can fell in love?

—Shut up! Now tell me how are you going to save her?

—Save her from what?

A big sound interrupted Jack and Pitch wasn't there anymore. Anna was shouting and calling for Elsa. As the time he went out everyone was shocked and talking about her. At that moment, it was like Jack was invisible again. "Sorcery" "Ice" "She almost kills her sister" was some of the comments Jack heard. When he found Anna the air was cold, and there was snow.

—Anna! Anna, please... –he said but Anna didn't listened- Where's she?

It was pointless so he just changed his clothes faster as he could and went to find Elsa. He was concerned because with that winter his powers didn't work. After hours of looking up for her, he didn't found her.

—Tick-tack, Jack, your time is running out.

—This is not a race, Pitch. Leave her alone.

—Why do you care about her? Don't tell me you just like her because of her powers. That's silly.

—Why DO you love her?

—I don't have to answer that to you, but if I know you feel the same, well I need to kill the competition.

—She's not interested in you.

—Let the lady decide... I know it won't hurt me but you?


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Here

The accidental winter was getting worse and Jack was running out of time, he couldn't do anything to change it and even if he could there was a risks for Elsa. He was confused… Pitch in love with her? or he was just playing games with Jack, perhaps both but with a bad move, Elsa was going to be in massive danger.

Closer to the north mountain, Jack found a castle made of ice and it was made by her. without hesitating he entered. it was a beautiful place. Jack was shocked.

—Jack -Elsa said as she showed up. He stared at her and she looked beautiful- What are you doing here?

—I'm here to help you. Elsa, you're out of control, Arandelle is in deep snow everyone could die because of it. I am here for you. Don't you dare to shut me out like you did with Anna. Don't you see? We're equals. I can do what you can let me help you.

Elsa seemed more than scared, she was in shock and so afraid that she made snow fall around her as she started to argue with herself. Jack heard some laughs too.

—There she is. What are you going to do, Jack? The time is running out and as you can't stop this winter because you might hurt her, she could hurt you if you insist…

—Elsa, please stop… -Jack came close. Took her shoulders and made her look at him- I'm here for you

—You can't do anything. i don't know how to stop it. No one can help me.

—I can, just let me do it!

Elsa doubted but she saw something in him. She saw through his eyes. The same fear but in a different time, not so long he was just as scared as her. Later on, she just gave up on his arms, crying like a little girl.

—It's ok, you'll be fine. I promise.

For one minute, Jack thought it was over… but Was it?


End file.
